


Double Drabble: The Guest List

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Sean/Viggo Wedding Drabbles Series [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-22
Updated: 2003-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="ljuser ljuser-name_lunasv"><a href="http://lunasv.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://lunasv.livejournal.com/"><b>lunasv</b></a></span> got me <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/lannamichaels/87911.html?thread=673127">thinking</a>, and we all know that's a bad thing.</p><p><br/>As this was two hundred words exactly once it was done, I wasn't about to touch it up.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: The Guest List

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://lunasv.livejournal.com/profile)[**lunasv**](http://lunasv.livejournal.com/) got me [thinking](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lannamichaels/87911.html?thread=673127), and we all know that's a bad thing.
> 
>   
>  As this was two hundred words exactly once it was done, I wasn't about to touch it up.

"Why are we inviting people?"

"Because that's the whole point of getting married. To affirm before friends and family what we already know in our hearts."

"Bleeding romantic. Alright. So who comes?"

"We make a list. Everyone we've ever worked with and any of our delightful kin who wouldn't have a heart attack at being invited."

"The fellowship comes. And the chosen men."

"John will send his stunt double."

"Nicer guy."

"I won't tell him you said that."

[some time later]

"Okay. List. Now what?"

"We both have veto power. Pick a random name."

"Michael Douglas. Both our lists."

"Veto." "Veto."

"Vig, if we ever talk in unison again, we're getting a divorce."

"Fine by me. Why you veto?"

"We both die in flicks with him. What's to like?"

"Touche."

"Walken."

"Fine."

"Penn."

"Fine."

"Ford."

"Both of us again. I veto."

"Reason?"

"I'm not going to let him hurt you again."

"Fair enough."

"Brosnan."

"I thought we decided against inviting old fucks."

"Bale."

"Ever get the feeling we've worked with too many actors?"

"Never more so than now." *sigh* "Want to put this away for tomorrow?"

"Why, Mr. Bean, what ever do you mean?"

"You. Me. Fucking. Now."

"Sounds good."


End file.
